drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geflügelter Drache des Ra
thumb|Die SpielkarteDer''' Geflügelte Drache des Ra''' bezeichnet ein Yu-Gi-Oh!-Monster der "Drei ägyptischen Götterkarten". Die anderen zwei sind "Slifer der Himmelsdrache" und "Obelisk der Peiniger". Allgemeines Der Geflügelte Drache des Ra ist eines der stärksten (und seltensten) Kreaturen im gesamten Spiel, das heißt, wenn man ihn spielen könnte, wäre er das. Man hatte die Chance, eine (unspielbare) Karte von dem Drachen zu bekommen, wenn man sich die "Legendary Collection", die aber sehr teuer ist, kaufte. Außerdem war in der "Order of Chaos: Special Edition" (das ist eine Box voller Promo-Karten) der Drache als limitierte Effektkarte enthalten. Die originale Götterkarte mit Effekt ist auch in dem Boostern von "Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants" zu finden. Der Drache auf der Effektkarte hat ein anderes Aussehen, so wurde der Schnabel gekürzt, so dass es wie ein Falkenschnabel aussieht, und die Flügel haben andere Federn. Der Drachenschwanz fehlt, er wurde durch den eines Vogels ersetzt. Die Karte selber ist von göttlichem Gelb zu einem, für Yu-Gi-Oh!-Karten normalem Braun umgestaltet worden. Effekt Im Anime ist der Effekt des Drachen folgender: "Wenn man Ra spielen will, muss man ihm drei Monster opfern. Die ATK und DEF dieser geopferten Monster werden dann zusammengezählt und der Angriffs- und Verteidigungswert werden in die Höhe der Punkte aufgepowert. Auch kann man seine gesamten Lebenspunkte (bis auf einen) dem Gott als Angriffspunkte schenken." Neuerdings hat der Erfinder von Yu-Gi-Oh! seine Lieblingskarten neu aufgelegt und ihnen ein neues Aussehen verpasst. Unter diesen Karten waren auch alle drei Götterkarten enthalten. Die Besonderheit an ihnen ist, dass diese einen Effekt haben und sie somit spielbar sind. Ra`s Effekt lautet: "Kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Du musst 3 Monster als Tribut anbieten, um diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung zu beschwören. (Du kannst diese Karte nicht setzen.) Die Normalbeschwörung dieser Karte kann nicht annulliert werden. Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird, können Zauber, Fallen und Effekte von anderen Karten nicht aktiviert werden. Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst Life Points zahlen, so dass du nur noch 100 hast; diese Karte erhält ATK und DEF in Höhe der gezahlten Life Points. Du kannst 1000 Life Points zahlen, um 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld zu wählen; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. " In der Serie Staffel 2: 'In der zweiten Staffel kommt Ra zum ersten Mal vor. Der Bösewicht Marik Ishtar stiehlt den Drachen dem Erfinder des Kartenspiels Maximilian Pegasus mit dem Drachen Slifer. Marik will den Pharao, der Hauptperson der Serie, mit der Macht der Götter vernichten. Er wird nur zweimal eingesetzt, einmal aber als gefälschte Karte. Das andere Mal wird mit seiner Hilfe der Böswicht Bakura vernichtet (von Marik). '''Staffel 3: '''In der dritten Staffel gehört die Karte, nach einem harten Kampf, endlich dem Pharao. Ra taucht hier nur selten auf, da die Staffel haupsächlich in einer virtuellen Welt, Cyber Space genannt, spielt. '''Staffel 4: '''Am Anfang der vierten Staffel wird Ra mit den anderen Götterkarten gestohlen. Am Ende der Staffel gehört er wieder Yugi und besiegt mit Hilfe von Slifer und Obelisk das "Siegel von Orichalcos". '''Staffel 5: '''In der ersten Hälfte der Staffel gehört Ra Yugi, doch er kann sie nicht spielen, weil in dem Themenpark, in der die Duelle gemacht werden, Götter illegal sind. In der zweiten Hälfte der Staffel, die im alten Ägypten spielt, ist der Drache das mächtigste Monster der alten Ägypter und nur der Pharao ist in der Lage, den Gottgesannten zu kontrollieren. Dennoch wird der Drache vom finsteren Zorc (Apopis) getötet. Der Drache wird auch im Kampf Yugi gegen de Pharao Atem eingesetzt. '''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Staffel 2: '''In Yu-Gi-Oh GX hat Ra einen kurzen Auftritt, nämlich gegen einen Kampf mit Jaden. Geheimspruch In der dritten Staffel benutzt Yami Marik zum ersten Mal einen Geheimspruch, damit man Ra aufrufen kann. Dieser Spruch muss nur in einem Reich der Schatten Duell benutzt werden. Der Geheimspruch lautet: "Große Bestie am Himmelszelt höre den Ruf aus der Schattenwelt, steig aus der Kugel, ich brauche dich schnell und bring mir den Sieg in diesem Duell. Überzieh die Wüste mit deinem Glüh'n und lasse deinen Zorn auf meinen Feind niedergehn. Lasse die Macht frei, die tief in dir steckt ich bin derjenige, der dich erweckt. Erscheine in diesen Schattenspiel, mit dir zu siegen ist mein Ziel Geflügelter Drache des Ra!" Beschwörungsformel Diese Beschwörungsformel hat Atem in dem spannenden Duell Atem gegen Yugi angewendet, um den Geflügelten Drachen aufzurufen. Diese Formel muss benutzt werden, wenn die anderen beiden Götterkarten auf dem Spielfeld sind. "Du Beschützer der Sonne auf der himmlischen Bahn Hör mein lautes Rufen Ich flehe dich an Verwandle dich von der Kugel des Lichts aber schnell und bring mir den Sieg in diesem Duell Ich brauche auch dich noch zu guter Letzt darum rufe ich deinen Namen jetzt Geflügelter Drache des Ra!" Wusstest du schon dass... *... Ra die stärkste der Götterkarten ist? *... Ra einen Falken darstellt, wodurch mann seine enge Verbundenheit mit dem Ägyptischen Sonnengott Ra sieht, der meist mit einem Falkenkopf dagestellt wurde? *... Ra vom Altägyptischen ins Deutsche übersetzt "Sonne" heißt und der Drache somit der Geflügelte Drache der Sonne ist? *... der Sphärenmodus (Kugelmodus) wahscheinlich die Sonnenkugel dastellt? *... Ra im Phönixmodus einen ganz anderen Gott darstellt, nämlich Benu, der im griechischen Ägypten Phönix hieß (von ihm kommt "unser" Feuervogel)? *... es zwei verschiedene Ra-Spielkarten gibt, die orginale Götterkarte und die Effektkarte? *... die deutschen Götterkarten zum 10. Jubiläum von Yu-Gi-Oh! abgedruckt wurden, dass die Sammler also fast 10 Jahre auf diese Karten warten mussten? *... in der Serie Ras mächtigster Angriff Strahlenkanone heißt? *... in der Serie Leviathan stärker und älter ist als alle ägyptischen Götter? *... es Karten von Ras Phönix(/Benu)- und Kugel(/Sphären)-Modus gibt, allerdings nur im Videospiel (Yu-Gi-Oh! Reschef der Zerstörer)? *... Ra auf der Steintafel wie ein Greif (den es auch im alten Ägypten schon gab) ausieht? *... ganz unten links auf der Orginalen Karte steht: ''Diese Karte kann nicht in Duellen benutzt werden.? *... er im Manga ein Gesandter des Sonnengottes ist, im Anime aber mit diesem gleichgesetzt wird? Zitat: Alter Mann: "aber...das ist ja"; Seto: "Das ist der Geflügelte Drache des Ra... '''der ägyptische Sonnengott" *... er in der Serie Yu-Gi-Oh! abridged "Mega Ultra Chicken" heißt? Dieser Name wird im englischen oft benutzt *... das Haus "Ra Yellow" der Duellschule in der GXSerie das Haus für Mittelgute Duellanten ist, obwohl Ra über den anderen Göttern steht? Ein Grund dafür ist laut Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki, dass Seto Kaiba, der Gründer der Schule, selbst einmal die Götterkarte "Obelisk, der Peiniger" hatte, deshalb ist das Obelisk Haus am höchsten gestellt. Sein Rivale Yugi Muto hatte Slifer den Himmelsdrachen, weshalb das Sliferhaus das niedrigste ist. Ra war Kaiba allerdings egal, weshalb er jetzt in der Mitte steht. *... manche Ra so inszenieren: Die Kugel stellt ein Ei da (Geburt), die normale Form ist der Körper und der Phönixmodus ist die Seele *... der Stein auf seiner Stirn wahrscheinlich ein Lapislazuli ist, dieser Stein war im Alten Ägypten heilig. *... es in Yugioh!GX ein Monster gibt das Ra nachempfunden ist. Es heißt "Hamon, Herr des tosenden Donners". *...das es eine Karte namens Horus der Schwarzflammendrache gibt die aussieht wie eine kleine version von Ra aussieht Galerie Geflügelter_Drache_des_Ra_Anime.png|Der geflügelte Drache des Ra in der Serie. Geflügelter_Drache_des_Ra_Phönix_Anime.png|Ra im Phönix-Modus Geflügelter_Drache_des_Ra_sphere_Anime.png|Ra im Sphären-Modus. Nur mir dem Beschwörungsspruch erscheint der Drache Ra.png|Ra auf einer alten Steintafel Ra effektmonster.png|Der neue Ra !! Ägyptischer Greif.png|Ein echter ägyptischer Greif. Auf der Zwei-Hunde Platte von 2990 v. Chr. Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Yu-Gi-Oh Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Ägyptische Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Anime & Manga Kategorie:Afrikanische Drachen